Elevator Escorts
by assonance-asphyxiation
Summary: One Shot. Reclusive Edward and shy Bella are thrown into an elevator for a short while. What will they make of their time? AH, AU.


A.N: I decided to try out a cliche myself. Please let me know how you find it. Enjoy!

assonance-asphyxiation.

* * *

**Elevator Escorts**

I was running late.

Usually, my alarm clock echoes in a high-pitched tone, waking me up immediately with its irritating noise. I am out of bed not thirty seconds later, in an attempt to seek refuge in my en-suite bathroom. A few minutes later, I am wide awake and ready to face the world head on. In a crisp suit, coloured tie and my trusty shoes, I am out of the door and into my Volvo. Just before the morning exodus, I exit the city streets and drive down the highway for a few miles before taking a left into Seattle's industrial business park.

Not today though.

My alarm clock of many years decided to give up on me. I was groggy and disorientated throughout my entire morning routine and even managed to forget breakfast. With a rumbling stomach, I sat through an hour of traffic before finally arriving at my destination. The car park was full and I had to resort to the senior parking spaces which I did not like to use. It gave me a superior privilege which I felt that I did not deserve.

The lobby was empty; all the workers already doing their tasks. Some senior employees milled about on the sides, discussing the latest breakthrough in technology or the current financial situation. A quick wave towards their direction, and I headed briskly towards the elevators. The building was shared by many different businesses due to its sheer size - Cullen Communications did not need all the excessive space. Almost half the floors were leased out to others.

This was evident by the several plaques above the lifts, indicating the companies that the repective elevators belonged to. It did not really matter since each lift stopped at every floor anyway.

My office was on the sixteenth floor, adjacent to my father's office. My brothers, Emmett and Jasper worked on the floor above, for human resources and public relations. We were a family owned business that had prospered at an exponential rate due to our hard work and unswerving determination. Although I had nobody to look up to - in reality - I hated being late. It set a bad example for our company and it did not bode well with my personality. Punctuality, attention to detail and organisation were my motto.

Not wanting to be any more tardy, I shot my hand out to open the closing door of a lift. I was in too much of a hurry to take note of the business and so, ran in blindly. Panting from my strenous jog upto this point, I faced the other occupant to thank him or her, for pushing the 'open' button to let me in.

But when I locked eyes with the occupant, I knew I was done for.

Deep pools of chocolate reflected back at me, full of a world I did not know. These orbs belonged to a round, porcelain face adorned with thick, pouty lips and a cute button nose.

I heard my breath catch.

She looked up at me, startled by my sudden presence, I could only presume. A tantalizing cherry blush creeped up on her defined cheeks as she averted her gaze in embarrassment. Calm waves of mahogany hair cascaded around her face that sheathed her visage from me. A strong urge to push away her tresses coursed through me, but I refrained from moving. Nervousness had paralyzed my ability to speak, let alone move.

The door behind me slid shut, and only then did I snap out of my trance and look up to the angelic woman. "Thank you."

She shuffled a large, dark object around her and looked up with scorching eyes, "You're welcome."

There was a hush silence, as the lift elevated slowly and smoothly. I tried keep my eyes from staring at the beauty just a few inches away from me, but there was some sort of gravitational pull, attracting me to her. I did not look anywhere else; simply her visage.

Suddenly the lift jerked violently, throwing the brown-haired beauty and her large black object hurtling towards me. Instintively, I steadied the woman and kept her by my side while the elevator snapped and crashed downwards. We were going to die. I was sure of it. But dying beside such a captivating woman didn't feel so bad.

She let out an anguished cry, and pressed her face into my side as the black object clattered around in the small space. The overhead lights dimmed and then fused away. I was too immobilized to offer any words of solace and instead, prayed that we would somehow escape alive.

Slowly, but surely, the lift came to a floaty halt. The feeling of not being viciously thrown about almost felt surreal now. Only our shallow, tentative breaths resonated as we were afraid to move, for fear that the rollercoaster may begin again. The woman clung onto me for life, a soft sob escaping her pink lips. I crushed her to my side in attempts to console her frazzled state.

A few minutes later, when I was sure that we wouldn't plummet to our deaths and my heartbeat had considerably calmed down, I turned to the frightened beauty beside me. Only then did I comprehend our intimate position. Her legs were wrapped around my left leg and her arms clamped around my torso. My arm was rooted at her waist as she pressed her face into the crook of my arm.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly.

She elicited a gasping choke and I assumed that she wasn't in the best shape. I stroked her hair in a desperate venture to soothe her. I was no good with physical contact or consolation, especially when members of the opposite gender were involved. No wonder I was twenty-four years of age and lacked any experience in relationships.

"Sorry, I'm...just...disorientated...at the...moment." She whispered breathlessly.

Her timid voice echoed innocence and a strange feeling of protectiveness washed over me. I did not want anything to happen to this beautiful stranger, even if I could not help it. We drowned in the darkness, taking refuge in each other's company. As unlikely as it seemed, I also felt much better, holding onto this small woman.

I slowly slid down the side of the lift, taking the dark-haired woman with me until I was sitting with my back against the wall. I awkwardly shifted her to seat her in between my legs so I could spoon her. I probably flushed pink myself at the private position and pulled back to allow the woman some personal space. Unexpectedly, she twisted her upper body and embraced me sheepishly.

We sat in a lulled atmosphere for a few minutes before I murmured quietly, "My name is Edward. Just in case you wanted to know."

I wanted to slap myself for my less than articulate introduction. Now she would presume that I was an awkward scrawny man with no social skills.

She chuckled delicately, her throat still clogged with mucus from crying. "Hi Edward. I'm Bella."

"Bella." I breathed, "It suits you perfectly. Beautiful."

Bella shook her head against my chest vehemently. As her hair flounced around me, I caught whiffs of flowery scents; freesias, roses and magnolias. Absolutely divine.

"I'm sorry for completely violating your personal space." Bella apologised in a subdued tone, trying to extract herself from me. I, however, was not ready to surrender my arms and tightened my hold on her, keeping her close to my body - she offered me an alien feeling of comfort and contentment, despite the current situation.

"I'm not sorry. I don't mind, really. You don't have to move." I whispered, with heated cheeks.

Instantly, she softened her tensed stance and rested her head on my shoulder. It felt as if her body were made to fit against mine. I lifted my arm to jab the buttons on the side in a futile attempt to ask for help. The emergency intercom crackled slightly before going mute. The buttons obviously did not stimulate any response as I pressed them rapidly. Dropping my arm in defeat, I turned back to Bella and smiled helplessly.

"As much as hate to move from this position, I think I need to open the air vent before we suffocate." I said, abashed.

Bella giggled delightfully and nodded, before pushing herself away to allow me to get up and push the vent away. I stood upto my full height and estimated the distance from my head to the top of the lift. A few feet at least.

Bella looked up with wide eyes swimming with awe; despite the darkness, her eyes were unmistakeable. "Wow, you're really tall."

I grimaced. "Yes, tall and lanky."

She shook her head profusely, letting her hair fly around like a velvety curtain, "No, not lanky. You're _lean. _And tall is a good thing." Following that statement, she blushed seven shades of red. Her words had caused a warmth in my heart. Here she was, so beautiful and yet she complimented me.

I stretched up to push away the piece of plastic-metal alloy to let fresh air into the humid lift, but I could not reach it, much to my embarrassment. My fingertips would brush the roof but I could not tiptoe any further. I sighed exasperatedly and looked at Bella helplessly. "My height didn't come in useful."

She stared at me for a moment before averting her gaze in a docile manner. Carefully, she looked up hesitantly and suggested, "Would you like...me to...help you?"

I wondered as to how such a petite person could help move a heavy object on her own. I came to realise that Bella wanted me to hold her up so she could reach it. As nervous as I was, I had to agree to this solution. Being able to breathe and holding Bella's soft little body to mine was a win-win situation to me. I nodded my assent.

Bella got up to approach me before she stumbled brutally on the black object I'd forgotten about. I extended my arms and held her upright as her cheeks diffused into a lovely shade of pink. "Thank you. I'm a bit of klutz."

I grinned reassuringly, "It's endearing. If you don't mind me asking, what is in there?" I looked over to the black bag.

She bit her lip, "It's my guitar."

"It doesn't look like a guitar." I noted.

"The amp's in there too, so it's all boxed." Bella explained.

"Electric?" I asked with admiration.

She nodded proudly, a fond look in her shining eyes. "Do you play anything?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, "The piano."

A smile tugged at her lips as she gazed at me hopefully, "If we get out of here alive...would you like to play with me, as a duet?"

It took me a minute to grasp her words. A shy person like her didn't look someone so straightforward, but I appreciated the boldness. I could never muster up the courage to ask a woman on a date or anything similar - and a stunning one like Bella would have been out of the question. Even simply exchanging a few words with her, Bella fascinated me, and getting to know her would be an honour.

"I would love to." I replied earnestly.

With an exaggerated cheer, she gestured me to carry her up to move the cover. Clasping my hands around her waist, I hoisted her up and ended up face to face with her very attractive rear. With great self-control, I diverted my eyes to her arms which were stretched up with purpose. My mother raised me a gentleman, and a gentleman is what I would be, no matter how strong Bella's body called to me.

"Are you managing?" I called up with a controlled voice. My inner struggle could not be known.

Her voiced was strained, "Yes, but could you push me up a little higher?"

I gladly extended her. My face was now opposite her shapely thighs, soft and graceful. "Is that enough?"

With one heave she pushed through the cover and threw it to the side with a huge intake of breath. Her panting and flushed face did nothing to my resolve to stay gentlemanly, but I remained grounded. Bringing her back to the ground, I smiled softly.

"Impressive."

"Thanks." She replied meekly.

The rush of cool air was exhilarating. It truly felt like I could breathe again and I shared my euphoria with Bella, who was staring at me with wide eyes. Just her bewildered expression highlighted her soft appearance; the way her plump mouth parted, her chest heaved with deep breaths...

I pulled my phone out to shed some light in the dim lift and squinted to see if there was any reception. One bar. And that too, disappeared with a few movements on my part. I gripped my mobile in my hand to gain some signal; as soon as I did, I dialed 911 to ask for help. I turned to Bella, who was fiddling with her hair.

"Do you have any signal or your phone?"

She flushed pink, "I...I don't have a phone. I just don't see the need for it, y'know?"

Just when I thought she couldn't draw me any further, she reveals another puzzling piece to her disposition. Here I was, a man whose livelihood depended on people's thirst for the latest technology and yet, the one person I have the courage to talk to, repells from the entire prospect! I shook my head at the irony.

"I don't understand...you continue to astound me with yourself." I spoke, almost to myself.

She grabbed my hand, as if to emphasise her point, "I'm not very interesting, Edward. Really."

Boldly, I intertwined our fingers and looked straight into her worldy eyes, "I don't believe that; there is an unknown world hidden behind your eyes. I want to see it all."

Bella's lips twitched and she tightened our fingers, "That's how _I _feel about _you. _It's so strange though...I've known you for two hours, and it is plausible that we might die, yet I feel..."

"a connection?" I suggested and then internally berated myself for my ridiculousness. I was the sort of person who was holed up in my office and only socialised with my family at most. How could I feel something so strong for a near stranger?

"Exactly." Bella breathed triumphantly.

"Tell me about yourself." I whispered.

"The basics, hmmn? My name is Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella. I'm twenty-three and have a degree in music. I'm from a small town called Forks, but I live in Seattle. I was here for a meeting with the music company on the twentieth floor. Your turn."

"My name is Edward Cullen, I'm twenty-four years old and have a degree in robotic engineering and I'm orginally from Chicago, but I live here." I rattled off.

Her eyes widened and she lifted her fingers to her parted lips. "You're..._The _Edward Cullen? From Cullen Communications?"

"Well, I wouldn't have the definite article there..." I trailed off, slightly embarassed.

"But you are the CEO and everything?" Bella confirmed softly.

I nodded, with flushed cheeks. I strongly disliked for me to be known by my family's business. It made me feel as if I'd lost my personal identity. I usually introduced myself with my first name to avoid the leering, money-hungry reactions. Bella, however, simply looked shocked.

"I feel so insignificant." She mumbled after a moment.

"Don't be." I whispered and traced my fingertips along her cheekbone. As expected, her skin flamed with that adorable raspberry hue. "I'm a human, just like you. I have dreams, hopes and _desires._" I paused. "Just like you."

The goddess moaned softly, as I continued to trace small patterns down the curve of her neck. Carefully, I bent down, with my heart fluttering like a bird in my chest, at my own actions, and I placed my nose at her throat.

"You smell divine." I murmured in a husky voice.

Her lovely lips let out another moan, "So do you, Edward. So do you."

Astounded by my braveness, as if she were breakable, I held my hands softly at the back of her neck, to appreciate her pale, perfect skin. But, Bella had other plans as she pulled me up gently and connected her lips with mine.

The fire. The spark and electricity that flowed as soon as our lips touched was earth-shattering. It felt as if the entire world had ceased to spin on its axis. Bella's hands flew to my hair, her fingertips leaving burning sensations in my scalp, as I cradled her face in my hands. Attentively, I moved my lips with hers letting us both reign - I wanted to show her that we were equals, nothing but _us _in this kiss.

Tentatively, her moist tongue swiped against my lower lip, causing me to part my lips in surprise and pleasure. The alien feelings were coursing wildly through my dormant heart. The sweet kiss turned fiery, passionate as we battled with our mouths, clutching at hair, skin and clothes.

We broke apart, panting but with ear-splitting grins reflecting our elation - only because my phone rang with a shrill noise.

I attended the phone, and it was my father, concerned about my absence and the lack of signal of my phone. I narrated the events about Bella and I stuck in the elevator and trying to get someone to help us out. Carlisle assured me that the fire department were on their way and we'd be out in no time.

Patting Bella's dishevelled hair, I said, "We'll be out of here soon, don't worry."

She looked down in nervousness, and I, myself felt my heart sink at the prospect of parting from this sweet angel.

"Looks like that duet-date is on then?" I grinned, but my heart thumped to hear her answer.

A wide smile erupted on her face as she hugged me tightly, "I'm holding you to it."

I also laughed, shaking my head at the absurdity of the moment. "Maybe we should trap ourselves in lifts more often?"

She nodded in earnest, "I think we should."

And then we kissed again.


End file.
